In the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina and Rita, families and businesses had lost not only their material and personal belongings, but important items such as wallets, purses, social security cards, driver's licenses, passports, military identification cards, medical insurance records, homeowner's policies, mortgage papers, checkbooks, land deeds, financial records and more.
May people were asking themselves, “how could we have better prepared ourselves for such an event?” and “how can we leverage technology to help us digitally store and retrieve vital family information?”
Electronic data processing provides users with myriad advantages. Examples of these advantages include the ability to store, analyze and utilize vast amounts of data with ease. However, such data becomes subject to security threats (e.g., Trojan virus, “inside” jobs, malicious data manipulation, accidental data manipulation, and/or any other attacks appreciated by those with ordinary skill in the art). As a result, there is a need for a database that incorporates optimal security measures by safeguarding a users account with a multi-tier authentication process and by restricting a party's, other than the authorized user, ability to access the user's account.